Problem: Let $a,$ $b,$ and $c$ be nonnegative real numbers such that $a + b + c = 1.$  Find the maximum value of
\[a + \sqrt{ab} + \sqrt[3]{abc}.\]
Our strategy is to add a number of inequalities like
\[a + b \ge 2 \sqrt{ab},\]so that when we add them up, we get an inequality of the form
\[t(a + b + c) \ge a + \sqrt{ab} + \sqrt[3]{abc}.\]To do so, we will use some variables, to make sure we use the most general forms of AM-GM.

If we apply AM-GM to two terms, one of which is $pb,$ then to obtain $\sqrt{ab}$ on the right-hand side, the other term must be $\frac{1}{4p} a,$ as in
\[\frac{1}{4p} a + pb \ge 2 \sqrt{\frac{1}{4p} a \cdot pb} = \sqrt{ab}. \quad (*)\]Note that equality holds when $\frac{1}{4p} a = pb,$ or $\frac{a}{b} = 4p^2.$  Thus,

We then want an inequality of the form
\[xa + yb + zc \ge \sqrt[3]{abc},\]where $x,$ $y,$ and $z$ are coefficients that we want to fill in.  We want equality to hold here for the same values of $a$ and $b$ as in $(*)$.  This means we want $xa = yb,$ or $\frac{x}{y} = \frac{b}{a} = \frac{1}{4p^2}.$  So, let $x = \frac{1}{4pk}$ and $y = \frac{p}{k}$:
\[\frac{1}{4pk} a + \frac{p}{k} b + zc \ge \sqrt[3]{abc}.\]Finally, $z$ should be $\frac{4k^2}{27},$ so that we obtain $\sqrt[3]{abc}$ on the right-hand side:
\[\frac{1}{4pk} a + \frac{p}{k} b + \frac{4k^2}{27} c \ge 3 \sqrt[3]{\frac{1}{4pk} a \cdot \frac{p}{k} b \cdot \frac{4k^2}{27} c} = \sqrt[3]{abc}. \quad (**)\]Thus, we have the inequalities
\begin{align*}
a &\ge a, \\
\frac{1}{4p} a + pb &\ge \sqrt{ab}, \\
\frac{1}{4pk} a + \frac{p}{k} b + \frac{4k^2}{27} c &\ge \sqrt[3]{abc}.
\end{align*}When we add these up, we want the coefficients of $a,$ $b,$ and $c$ to be equal.  Thus,
\[1 + \frac{1}{4p} + \frac{1}{4pk} = p + \frac{p}{k} = \frac{4k^2}{27}.\]Isolating $p$ in $p + \frac{p}{k} = \frac{4k^2}{27},$ we find
\[p = \frac{4k^3}{27(k + 1)}.\]Then
\[1 + \frac{1}{4p} + \frac{1}{4pk} = \frac{4pk + k + 1}{4pk} = \frac{4k^2}{27}.\]Cross-multiplying, we get
\[27(4pk + k + 1) = 16pk^3.\]Substituting $p = \frac{4k^3}{27(k + 1)},$ we get
\[27 \left( 4k \cdot \frac{4k^3}{27(k + 1)} + k + 1 \right) = 16k^3 \cdot \frac{4k^3}{27(k + 1)}.\]Then
\[27(16k^4 + 27(k + 1)^2) = 64k^3.\]This simplifies to $64k^6 - 432k^4 - 729k^2 - 1458k - 729 = 0.$  Fortunately, this polynomial has $k = 3$ as a root.

Then $p = 1,$ and we get
\[\frac{4}{3} a + \frac{4}{3} b + \frac{4}{3} c \ge a + \sqrt{ab} + \sqrt[3]{abc}.\]Therefore,
\[a + \sqrt{ab} + \sqrt[3]{abc} \le \frac{4}{3}.\]Equality occurs when $a = \frac{16}{21},$ $b = \frac{4}{21},$ and $c = \frac{1}{21},$ so the maximum value is $\boxed{\frac{4}{3}}.$